


Monster Match 3: Srayuda (Javanese Snake Man)

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Match, Monster Matches, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Snake Monster, Snakeman Boyfriend, Srayuda Boyfriend, Terato, Teratophilia, human/monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: For Aelia-likes-monsters





	Monster Match 3: Srayuda (Javanese Snake Man)

You have been matched with a Javanese Srayuda!

 

Cooking for yourself in the evening helped you de-stress from your job. Pans sizzling, pots boiling, music playing, and wine in hand. It was such a nice night out, you thought you’d have your dinner on the patio behind the house overlooking a largish pond teeming with small mouth bass. You didn’t fish often, but you let other people use your dock to do it.

You set your plate down at the table on the patio, and doubled back to grab your wine bottle and glass. Returning, you found you supper was gone.

“Wha…?” You gaped with a frown. “Ugh. Fucking raccoons.” Great. Now you had to make another dinner for yourself.

The next night, you’d forgotten about it, so when your dinner was snatched for a second time, you set up a nanny cam outside to catch the perpetrator for the following day. Maybe you could send the footage to animal control.

Imagine your surprise when a large, thin snake-like reptilian man came up from the pond and took your dinner with him. You were lucky to have bought an HD camera, because you could see him in exquisite detail. He was white with iridescent scales and wide orange eyes. Everything about him was long, long neck, long body, long limbs, long tail. His forked tongue slithered out of his mouth as he tasted the air around the food you’d left out. He took the whole plate, leaving the one he’d taken the night before in its place, and disappeared into the pond.

The next night, you put out two plates instead of one and waited with your arms folded, not touching your plate. You could feel eyes watching you from the pond.

“If you’re hungry, you’re going to have to come up and face me, food thief,” You said to the empty night air.

“Forgive me, but it’s better than cold, raw fish,” You heard a voice say from the water, a strange hissing sound running through it. He came up cautiously, carrying last night’s plate in his hand, which had two fingers and a thumb. His feet were the same. He was even more striking in person.

He set the plate down and moved to pick up the other when you said, “No. Sit.”

He hesitated, but did so.

“Sorry,” He said. “You’re a very good cook.”

“Thanks,” You said.

From then on, he became a constant dinner companion. Every once in a while, he'd come bearing gifts of fish and wild vegetables for you. You learned he had been captured for study somewhere to the south and had escaped. After being on the run for months, he found the pond near your house, which was similar to the lake where he used to live, so he’d settled here. You felt a little sorry for him.

It wasn’t long before you realized you’d developed feelings for him. He was shocked when you kissed him, but he happily kissed you back. He was even more surprised when you took him to bed, but he had some pleasant surprises for you, too. Two of them.

You used to be scared of snakes when you were young. Now you were really starting to love them.


End file.
